The present invention concerns a circuit for correcting the power factor within a fluorescent lamp system.
Ballast circuitry within a fluorescent lamp system is used to convert an incoming AC voltage signal to a high DC voltage signal. The incoming AC voltage signal typically has a RMS voltage of either 120 volts or 277 volts. The high DC voltage is converted to a high frequency AC voltage which is applied to a series resonant/lamp circuit.
In order to best conserve power, the amplitude of the current drawn from the incoming AC voltage signal should be in phase with the amplitude of the voltage of the incoming AC voltage signal. The goal of the present invention is to provide inexpensive ballast circuitry which allows for high power conservation.